


starlit memories

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hackers, F/M, Hacker!MC, MC is a hacker too, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, mc in this story isnt the mc in the game, secret agents, seven and mc are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mc and seven both believe that they're not meant for love, too bad destiny had other plans.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, mc and the mc in the game are different. the mc in the game will be introduced later in the story. yes there still is a messenger for the rfa. mc is the same age as yoosung, about to turn 20.

the clock hung on the wall, ticking away as time gradually passed by. mc squinted at the calendar, pinned onto a wall in the midst of darkness. 

_a? is that an a or a d??_

she squinted harder, trying to decipher what the calendar read without turning on the light.

_okay, okay. it reads... april... april 9th. damn. a dayuntil my birthday. a week until i supposedly get my string of fate._

mc rolled my eyes at that thought.

_i knew the rumors were false. the 20 yr olds were just playing with us. i'm not that dumb. besides, i have no time for love of any sort. who in the right mind would want to date a secret agent?_

a phone starts ringing in the pile of papers scattered on her desk. mc's bright laptop illuminated her lame excuse of an room. mc jumped to her feet, hurryingly scrambling to dig for the phone. papers flew at every direction, swaying as they finally rested on the wooden planks that held up her room.

"hello?" mc answered, biting her lip. she expected this call. she usually finished her missions within a week of it being assigned. this time though... she had been doing other work.

"agent 606, i'm sure you've been actively working on your mission?" a deep voice snarled. he did not sound happy. mc bit her lip harder as she rushed for words to say. 

she nervously chuckled. "of course sir! i'll get it finished as soon as possible." she meant that, because she finished most of her revising and planned on finishing the mission tonight, since the company's files weren't that well secured.

"you don't need a reminder on what can happen to you if you don't get your work in on time right?" he said menacingly. "your top rank as an agent doesn't matter here. you can and will be replaced. understood?"

"y-yes! it's almost done sir."

"good. i was getting kind of worried since you usually get it finished earlier. guess i expected too highly of you." he said in a monotone as he ended the call.

she let out a sigh that she was holding in. finals are rapidly approaching and she had to study to keep her grades up. or else.. no. she didn't want to think about that. not now. she had work to do.

she looked at the mess of paper on the floor and then looked back at her desk. 

_i'll clean it up later. oh how she wished she could use her knowledge of robotics to the use.. too bad she didn't have the time._

reluctantly, she began hacking into the company that she was directed to retrieve information from. 

_C &R International. I wonder why boss needs this company's information._

mc was almost done getting the files out when a red flash illuminated from her screen. she shielded her eyes and blinked in confusion. mc slowly lowered her arms, cautious of what just happened. 

_warning? i was stopped? i thought i was being careful though._

her mind thought back to when she last hacked into the company. it was 5 in the morning, she had like 3 assignments due that she didn't even start yet, and she didn't eat or sleep in the past 2 or so days. 

_so i guess it was possible i let it slip that someone hacked into their files. damn it.. i should've been more careful! now we're dealing with uninvited difficulties._

she raised her eyebrow in suspicion. 

_maybe this was a test from her boss?_

a chatbox popped up on her screen. it asked for a username. not knowing what to do, she hastily entered 6. not enough to reveal her agent code, but enough for her boss or someone that knew her in the agency would recognize. a person with the username of "707" started typing.

**707, 6**

**707:** hello kind sir or madam.

 **707:** please stop hacking into this company or i'll have people come get you.

 **6:** ?oh really? does that mean you've already hacked into my files

mc admitted this hacker was good, but she didn't believe that they could have hacked into her files at all. at least not this quickly. she noted that this hacker seemed shameless, throwing out what seemed to be a nickname or an agent code out where another hacker could see. she mentally made a not to investigate this after she finished the mission and reported to her boss.

 **707:** not yet, your defenses are pretty strong. i bet i can get through them in no time though.

she rolled her eyes and decided that she didn't want to deal with this 707's bullshit anymore.

**6 has left the chatroom.**

* * *

he narrowed his eyes, rapidly typing to try and combat against the prevailing forces of this mystery hacker. after a final push, seven broke through. he quickly tried to infiltrate this hackers computer but failed miserably. seven settled on sending an messenger to pop up on the hacker's screen so he could warn them and hopefully get them to stop taking their files.

 _who am i kidding.. they won't stop._ _but i guess it's better to give them a warning before i find their address._

seven smiled. 

_we've only exchanged a few words with each other, did they get scared off by my threat?_

to be really honest, he couldn't get past her firewall. he tried countless of times, but all his attempts turned out to be fails. even when he thought he was getting close, it always turned out to be a ride to the start again. this hacker must've put a lot of thought into this.

_wtf?? this doesn't even look like an official code language.. and i'm the only one in my agency that made up my own language.. could they have too?_

it seemed like seven is reallt underestimated his opponent.

he carefully examined the firewall that has became a challenge to him.

_this code looks way more complex and well thought out than mine was.._

he sighed. never in his life has he thought that he would come across such a skilled hacker. and it wasn't even an order from his company! jumin said he would pay him so much money if he stopped the hacker and find out who they were.

_technically i stopped them... i just didn't make sure they can't get back in yet.. and i didn't find out who they were yet.._

his head snapped up when he heard an notification from his computer. 

_it came from my email??_

**to: 707**

**from: 6**

u didn't try very hard hm? thought i was easy? too bad i have all the files from your beloved company now. thank you for ur help <3

seven's jaw dropped.

_how long was i admiring their firewall??_

he glanced down at the time displayed on the bottom right of his computer. it has been 3 minutes. three minutes of daydreaming for seven and three minutes of relentless hacking for mc.

* * *

she kicked back her feet onto the desk.

"i can't believe i thought that 707 dude could stop me." she laughed. "it seemed like he had stopped entirely."

she froze.

_could he have really broken through her firewall?_

no way. she had spent countless hours strengthening her defenses, and she had even set up an alarm for when people try to break into it. it took her years trying to develop a code that was hard for even professionals to try and decode. something only she knew. from what she knew, 707 was just an amateur hacker who got caught on his bluff. 

she picked up her phone, about to call her boss when a sudden noise came blaring out of her computer speakers. 

_isn't that a warning noise? i haven't heard that in years.._

luckily for mc, seven has only found a slight crack in her algorithm and used that to send another messenger service to her computer.

**707, 6**

**707:** i'm serious, give me back those files.

 **6:** what if i don't

 **707:** then i'll find your address and come find you myself.. are you a girl? sorry, i don't know how to address you.

 **6:** isn't that for you to find out? you're an hacker after all

 **6:** ?hmmmm than maybe you're not that good at your job

**6 left the chatroom**

she didn't know why this seven dude was so pressed for. to her knowledge, and from what she can find on the company, there was nothing bad. 

_unless i missed something? was the company hiding something more?_

* * *

seven smirked. he had a plan.

he knew fully well that their company probably sent the agent to dig up dirt about jumin's company, and he know fully well that jumin's company didn't have any dirt, but he wanted the hacker to come back, because he wanted to investigate who this was, who the mastermind behind all this genius was. 

_thats what jumin wanted. to stop them and to find out who tf was hacking them._

he looked at the band of red that circled his thumb, wondering when the string will appear. when he turned twenty, he didn't really acknowledge the fact that a piece of string just formed on his thumb. he tried to get it off, but as soon as he was successful, the string vanished and reappeared on this thumb.

he didn't know why his band didn't have string, he thought and still thinks that he's destined to be alone forever. the thought kind of saddened him, but he didn't expect anything else, since he wouldn't want his soulmate to get hurt because of his job. 

seven brushed the thoughts aside and worked on cracking this mystery hacker's algorithm.

_cmonn i have to know at least if they're a girl or a boy.. or neither.. or else i wouldn't be able to call myself a hacker._

the night reigned on, with mc trying to call her boss, but failing because she only made it to voicemail, and seven struggling to win against mc's forces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm i changed the date of MC turning 20 to a day before, so the last chapter was set a day before her birthday.

seven was awoken by the footsteps of a figure nearing. 

"vanderwood?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

_its.. daytime?? i fell asleep? no wait.. its almost midnight.._

its been so long since seven fell asleep without his sleep pills or just being forced by vanderwood since "you can't do work when you die of exhaustion."

he quickly scanned through his chatroom with the mystery "6" and gaped in shock.

_did he really tell her about vanderwood? was i really that tired?? when was the last time i slept?_

he ran through his memory and found that it was so long ago he couldn't remember. or maybe he just thought of it as irrelevant and wiped segment from his memory. 

"hey vanderwood, do you know when i last slept?" 

"why are you asking." he replied suspiciously. "since when did you care about your health?"

seven laughed nervously. "awh, vandy won't tell me?? i guess i just have to die from exhaustion then."

he draped an arm over his hand and sunk to the floor for dramatic effect. he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. about 30 seconds later, he opened them, only to be met by a can of dr. pepper. 

"the holy dr. pepper!!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "what are you doing here?! is this a gift from the saints above??"

he laid on the floor again, this time cradling the empty can of soda in his arms.

"thank you, lords from above! for blessing your devoted follower with such a gift!"

vanderwood rolled his eyes at seven's skit.

"you hve quite the acting talent." he said, half meaning it.

"so, do you want to know when you last slept or not?" 

"oh! so vandy decided to bless his knowledge on me too!"

"i forced you to sleep... like.. a month and a half ago??"

seven went back into detective mode.

_that set a record. thats the longest i've gone so far... no wonder i was out of it last night._

he went through the chatroom once again.

_i still can't believe that i told her about vanderwood.. i'm so glad i didn't reveal that he isn't really my maid._

he sighed in somewhat relief and somewhat disappointment since he wasn't composed and actually needed sleep in the end. he looked at the string, a faraway look of wistfulness in his eyes, taking his index finger and trailing softly along the contrasting thread wrapped loosely around his thumb. seven didn't acknowledge it yet, but a feeling of deep yearning surfaced but was quickly gutted by his stubbornness and the beliefs that the agency oh-so-carefully rooted into his mind.

* * *

MC sighed deeply.

 _what happened to my boss?_ _why wasn't he answering his calls?_

a cluster of fear and worry clouded her mind. she was certain she didn't do anything out of the ordinary- anything wrong in that case. just as she was reaching out for her phone, her screen suddenly lit up with an unknown number. her heart pounded as she picked up.

"hello?" the girl asked, brows furrowed.

"agent 606." a seemingly lazy voice responded, with hints of a threatening demeanor behind it all. "i'm sure you'll understand, but your boss that was in charge of you was.. hm.. taken care of. it seems like he didn't understand the values of the agency enough."

"i understand. is this an warning?" she carefully pondered. MC knew how easily it would be to get rid of her. her family wouldn't be any wiser than they were now. "and who would be my new supervisor?"

"that has already been taken care of, 606." the voice answered. "did you finish the work that was assigned to you? i will be your new boss. call me vanderwood."

_vanderwood.. that seems awfully familiar.._

"hello? 606? do you understand?"

"yes i do, sir" she bit the inside of her cheek. "and how will i get the information to you?"

"the same way you gave information to your previous boss."

"understood. good bye."

she collapsed on her desk, still breathing, the constant pumping of her heart beating in her ears. maybe she didn't understand what she had felt suddenly, or maybe she just didn't want to acknowledge it. the feeling of wanting. she craved freedom. 

she opened her computer, an aching feeling stayed rooted in her gut. she half expected a chatroom to pop up, maybe because she honestly felt lonely, which hasn't happened in a while. all it took was a glance at the time, located in the bottom right corner of the screen to send her scrambling for the mess that she called her closet.

_7:06am... when the hell did time pass so damn quickly??_

she struggled to put on her clothes since she was in such a hurry. she grabbed her necessities for her school day before she tried to dash out of her apartment.

_screw this password lock security thing!! i'm going to be late!!_

she glared at her security and managed to work her way through her tight identification system. she rushed to the bus station, flashes of bright red passing her as she ran. she didn't think too much of it though, thinking red must be a trend these days. she arrived at the bus stop, and she could she the bus pulling up. there were surprisingly less people on the streets but all of them seemed to have something red on them. maybe it was because she was at quite a distance and she couldn't see that well.

_if i had wasted anymore time, i would have missed the bus.._

she quickly boarded the bus, swiped her student transit card and turned to look at the seating area. she froze.

"hello miss? are you alright?"

she regained her composure and replied, "oh yeah, sorry, i dazed out.. it happens sometimes.."

the bus driver nodded and closed the bus doors. MC took her seat and hit her head a few times. she then rubbed her eyes and peered at the people sitting on the bus. 

she had chosen a seat quite far back, so she can she what the actual heck all this was about. her vision blurred and cleared but nothing really changed.

she ran her eyes across the bus, noting that each had a red thread wrapped around their finger. she noted that people who were male had their string on their thumb, whilst females had their string on their pinky finger. she assumed that the people who preferred they/them pronouns had their string wrapped around their index finger. some people had an actual string attached to the string that connected to another person's string, which she noticed from the elderly couple sitting a few rows in front of her, their hands intertwined. MC saw that some people just had a string around their finger but no string attached. she thought about this for a while but then concluded that perhaps their soulmate hasn't turned 20 yet.

_... its my birthday.. i'm 20.. thats why there was so much red..._

she examined her hand, eyes locked on the string on her finger, slowly turning her hand to look at it from all angles. there was an string tied to it, but that didn't really make her feel any better. 

_i really feel bad for my so-called soulmate. their soulmate isn't even capable of love.._

she smiled softly, thinking. she quickly turned against that thought though.

_you can't think that way, MC. secret agents can't have love. you'll end up hurting them._

the aching feeling in her gut still remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!


End file.
